


Under the neon lights

by Falconangel



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Cults, Devils, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconangel/pseuds/Falconangel
Summary: Beck had a rough childhood with a rightfully protective father. His mom died when he was only 7 years old under suspicious circumstances, he was kidnapped when he was 16 years old to be found at 17 with no memory of what happened that year.But he's always had memories of him, the dark looming figure with burning eyes and great horns. The only thing Beck knows about that year is the marks that are clearly left on his body, constellations, and old writing.But that was all in the past he didn't have many memories aside from the nightmares that never made sence to him. He had met his now boyfriend, Cutler, and he couldn't be happier. He was so protective of him, Cutler made the dark memories fade away.But now he's turning 24 and he swears the shadow is slowly returning.
Relationships: Beck/Cutler (Tron), Beck/Cyrus (Tron), Tron (Tron)/Yori (Tron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> So basically this is a devil/angel/profit/moon spiritual au  
> That's about it  
> Sorry for bad English I have dislexia and English is not my native language  
> This is kinna an scheth more than a full on idea I have to plan some out but this first concept was stuck in my mind and I had to make it before i would be over it

_Beck's body was hot and steaming. He could hear the fire rising around him, the screams, the begging of people.... Laughter._

_A hand slowly traced his lines. He looked down at his arm to see who was touching him as he was laying on the stone bed. He could see blood, there was so much blood. The dark drums and eyes were surrounding them and he smoke was rising up high in the church._

_He knew he was being held down by thorns and roses. He couldn't move and he couldn't fly anymore._

_Beck screamed as light poured out of his mouth, eyes and marks._

_His name, someone was calling out his name._

_"the eclipse has started........ Come to me now......... You have been promised to me"_

_Beck tried to get away from the creature on top of him, no he was in frond of him, no behind..._

_The smoke was getting into his eyes as the same ever flaming eyes looked at him._

_"come to me now......... Come........ Beck..... Beck...... BECK."_

Beck shot up from the bed and looked around him in confusion. He was dripping in sweat and he felt hot... Too hot... The fire.

Cutler held Beck back as the boy started to hyperventilate. "Beck, Beck it's alright, I'm here look," he said as Cutler leaned over the side of their bed to turn on the lights. "It was just a nightmare nothing else."

Beck looked around the room, nothing was on fire. The boy immediately jumped into the arms of his boyfriend to cry.

Cutler took beck in his arms, he knew about Beck's past and his nightmares. Granted he didn't know what or how or who for that matter but it didn't matter. Sometimes Beck just needed extra love and hugs, and he would gladly give it to him. 

"Was it bad again?" Cutler asked in a gentle tone. Beck loved how much patience Cutler had with him. Honestly after everything he'd gone through and the years of therapy that didn't end up helping he didn't think he would ever find someone. The markings on his body were intimateting, and they would always be a constant reminder for Beck what happened or didn't happen to him.

Therapy never worked, things only started to get better for Beck once the nightmares had faded away untill they were gone.

They had been gone. 

He couldn't tell his father they were back, he would want Beck to move back in with him despite the fact that Cutler and him had a perfectly save apartment not even 10 minutes away. Cutler had been gentle with him from the start. He'd truly always had believed and sometimes still fears that Cutler will leave him for someone who doesn't take this much work to get around with, but Cutler never did.

It was so odd for Beck to consider that someone loved him this much other than his father and... Mom.

He still missed her, that would never go away. As little memory as he has left of her he knew she was like a goddess. Beck always found comfort in looking up at the stars and moon. She reminded him so much of her. 

Beck nodded as he hugged Cutler tightly. He looked over to see the clock, 4:37. "I'm sorry for waking you up," Beck slowly spoke "I know you have to be up for work."

Sadly working wasn't an option for Beck anymore ever since Abel fell ill and the garage had to close for God knows how long. And although he missed working he was fortunate enough to have a boyfriend working in a good position and more than willing to provide for the young boy. Cutler had to do a lot of talk to be able to convince Beck that it was truly alright if he was the one paying for everything and that there was no need to hurry. Specially with the return of the nightmares Beck could use some sweet rest. 

"Don't bother, you're way more important to me than 2 hours of sleep." Cutler spoke softly as he kissed the sweet boy on his head. "I'll work from home alright?"

"Cutler, baby your really don't-

"I said, I'll work from home." he said with a smile as he gave the boy a softer kiss on his lips.

Beck smiled into the kiss, nightmares bad, kisses good. The older man layed the now much calmer boy on his chest for probably some much needed cuddles, but he didn't turn off the light. 

"try and catch some sleep," Cutler spoke softly "I'll be here to protect you. I promise."

Beck nuzzeled closer to his boyfriend "I love you"

"I love you too."

................... 

A looming dark shadow was standing in the middle of the now disrupted ritual.

"he has been awoken, great one."

The dark figure narrowed his eyes. "So it seems... Prepare the ritual again, night will be upon them again." he ordered as he stepped away from the circle.

The looming figure looked down at the small veil of blood around his neck. It was fresh, but small, he might run out soon once again. But now that the boy was of age, it was time for the lights to turn to the dark. The eclipse was upon them. 


	2. the devil's delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory and Beck notices some weird bumbs on his back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a plan

Cutler was in the library when he first met Beck. He’d moved to the city of Argon for work, not expecting much but still let to be surprised. He hadn’t heard of the old town before and he truly wondered why this small city hadn’t been discovered by tourists yet. It was the perfect aesthetic between old architecture and big city neon lights. The city itself laid out far away from any other village or point of civilization. One of Cutlers favorite spots had been the library and the old church. The church was on a faraway point just outside of the city and surrounded by neon lights which gave a touch to the old aesthetic and stained glass windows. No one seemed to know exactly how old the town or church were but the church itself claimed to have been there since the rise of the dark ages.   
Cutler could actually bring himself to believe that as he had stumbled upon many old book as he roamed the old library. It was the moment Cutler saw him, a beautiful boy with thick brown locks falling over his face as he was reading a book about consolations and stars in the corner. The boy was surrounded by book about stars and myths and theories, his eyes warm and beautiful and his mind deep into the universe he was reading about. He was wearing a high turtle neck slim fitting shirt with black jeans and a big white fest that made the soft light seem angelic as it fell on his perfect milky white skin. Cutler had almost tripped when he first saw him, he was luckily, or rather unlucky, to catch himself by falling into the wall. When the man took a moment to catch his breath he looked over to the angelic boy, good, good he hadn’t look up to see his blunder. 

  
The man tried to get himself to talk to the boy but his heart was racing. He hadn’t been nervous about talking to someone since high school, so why now? why now that it actually mattered? Why now that he found someone so… perfect?  
Why now that he actually needed his confidence?

  
The man sat over on a table that was still very much within distance to clearly see the boy up close but not enough to make himself look suspicious. He had taken a random book about angels off of the shelfs but was barley glancing at it. A good pick up line, my land and crown for a good pick up line. Surely he’d probably do better if it were more natural or if he could have an actual reason to talk to the boy. He probably wasn’t going to appreciate him disturbing him. The man took a moment to close his eyes, how was he going to do this? 

  
However when Cutler opened them he found the boy gone. What? Where? How so fast? And all the book seemed to be gone too. Cutler immediately stood up to look around him. The angelic boy was nowhere to be seen. The man put the book he had been pretending to be reading back on the shelf to rush out the door and maybe be lucky enough to catch a glance of him once more. Sadly enough the luck of love wasn’t on his side… he had disappeared.

  
When night fell Cutler was stuck with the angel in his head, his lip, his face, those night deep eyes. He couldn’t sleep for days to come it seemed the boy was haunting his dreams over and over again. Why couldn’t he get him out of his head? He’d seen pretty strangers before but this one’s memory just didn’t want to ever leave him. Cutler had started to give up on seeing the boy again after his fourth sudden ‘quick’ walk around the town to see if he could spot him again. He ended up going back into the library as a storm above him had started to make a dangerous amount of noise. He always ended up by the old library hoping to see this star angel who’s memory had been hunting him for the past few weeks now. 

  
He thought that maybe it be better if he never were to see him again, that it wasn’t mend to be as a lie to ease his mind as he bumped up against someone. 

  
“ah sorry I didn’t mean to-“

  
“it’s fine, don’t worry” a truly soft and small voice spoke.

When Cutler looked up he stared right into the boy’s eyes. 

  
“uh…yeah, yeah, I’m sorry still… let me help you” Cutler quickly spoke as he helped the boy pick up his books. 

  
“thank you,” the boy said with a smile. “I’m Beck.”

  
“I’m, Cutler” 

  
“It’s nice to meet you, are you here because of the storm as well?” just as Cutler was about to speak the loud thunder and rain came down outside. “Guess I am,” he answered.

  
He looked down at Beck’s books, demons and dreams. “You know,” Cutler quickly began to kill the silence, “if you want to wait together we can drink some coffee.” He said as he pointed over to the indoor coffee shop that was part of the library. “it will be my treat.”

  
Beck looked him in the eyes and gave the man a small smile before accepting. They spend the day talking about books and whatnot. The boy loved to talk about bikes and cars and the knowhow of it. It didn’t take long for Cutler to find that Beck was a mechanic working at a local shop nearby. He’d tried to ask Beck about the stars and books the boy had been reading but dropped it after it clearly made him uncomfortable.

Beck was a little bit uneasy at first. He knew the man was hitting on him but that never really wend well for him. Beck honestly didn’t know why he said yes to the coffee, he didn’t really like coffee to begin with unless it was overflowing with sugar. But the man was so handsome, with soft dark skin, tall, wide shoulders and a deep sinking voice. The boy really had to keep himself from blushing too much. 

  
And so he gave Cutler a chance. They hung out at the library a lot and around the city. Beck had showed the man his favorite bars and he got along so well with his friends. 

  
And so, he kept up the lie. He knew he couldn’t hide the marks forever, Beck already was running out of hoodies and high neck shirts to hide all of the markings on his neck. They were a constant reminder of his past.

  
Beck had a fairly normal childhood, his parents were a little too overprotective but compared to link’s helicopter parents they were nothing. Maybe his birthmark… but the doctor said that it was normal despite its size and cross like shape. Beck only ever had had the odd feeling something was watching him, but he had no prove and with all the scary fairy tales he was reading he might just had it all in his head… that was until that one night. It was a night that would always stay put in his memories. It was the night that his mother had failed to show up back home for dinner, and Tron knew something was wrong. It wasn’t until later at 4am that Beck woke up by the sound of police. The sound had pulled the young kid out of a horrible nightmare about angels and demons. A devil, he could remember him perfectly, the devil had called out to Beck to follow him. when the young kid ran downstairs he could see cops talking to his father who was crying. He’d never seen his father cry before in his life. His mother had died that night in a fire at the old Church Beck knew his mother loved to stay at. From that day forward the nightmares began, Beck could perfectly recall every single one of them. All of it felt so real and he could swear he woke up with bruises on placed the devil had touched him and bruises hadn’t been before. Each night was a nightmare. The devil had two great horns going backwards, the most the boy had been able to really describe it was like those of Maleficent but then pointing more backwards, big dragon wings and a long tail with black dragon like spikes on it, mostly red skin but his claw like hands and beast like feet and tail and horns were black.   
When Beck was 16, he disappeared.   
Police teams and volunteers had been looking for him for forever until exactly one year later during a full moon Beck was found. The boy was found by his father outside of the church where his mother had died. Tron himself had looked horrible and underdressed that night and had told the police he was looking for his boy in the nearby woods when he heard a small calling. Beck was found with odd, scar-like, ruins and marks on his body. They were everywhere but his face and hands. Beck couldn’t remember anything from the time he was gone but kept having flashbacks in his mind. The doctors had taken a full body scan and with that had come to an estimate on what have might happened when the boy had been gone to see for what kind of kidnapper they should be looking for. They found traces of fire and some patches of burned skin, signs of rape and most remarkably, that the boy had been well fed and groomed.   
Beck himself knew it was actually for the best that he couldn’t remember a single thing, he didn’t want to remember any of that. He was happy with the therapy regardless because the dreams were still very much there. 

One night when Beck and Cutler were alone they finally started to go somewhere with their kissing. Cutler had been moving as slow as possible with the boy but couldn’t deny that he wanted him so fucking badly. Cutler had been having dreams and Beck’s soft pink lips were driving him to sin. Cutler laid a hand on the boy’s hip and slowly moved his hand under Beck’s shirt. Of course the man wasn’t planning on going anywhere with it if the boy didn’t give consent, he was barley under his shirt at all, he just wanted to feel that soft sweet skin.   
But that’s when the boy freaked out. Beck jumped from the bed they were laying on and looked at Cutler. “I’m sorry…”  
“Beck, no wait it’s fine I read the room wrong. I swear i-“  
“I know… I know, I know, I know… I-I want to… it’s not your fault. I’m sorry I’ve been unfair to you.” Beck spoke before taking an actual sprint out of the house. Cutler had tried to get up and calm him down but was barley up and he could hear the frond door. What in the world???? He was left there standing dumbfounded on what just had happened.

  
Cutler had been trying to get a hold on Beck for a solid month before Beck responded and told the man they needed to have a very serious talk. That night the boy told him everything, even about the devil stalking him. He had expected to Cutler to turn away as truthfully Beck was a handful of work to be done. However Cutler did not turn away, he even believed Beck about the devil and had told it multiple times to fuck off. Beck didn’t really have nightmares anymore when he met Cutler, only ever rarely… but they were returning. The devil wasn’t like he had been in his memories. Beck remembered the devil trying to lore him to him, showing him memories and awful thing, now the devil seemed happy and it terrified him.

  
Beck woke up alone in the bed and figured Cutler were in his office doing his job. The boy looked around when he suddenly noticed a weird backpain. When he wend to take a shower to maybe ease his muscles he could see two weird long dark spots on his back… well that wasn’t normal. Beck tried to feel them and they kina felt like bumps. Alright… alright okey… nothing to worry about yet. He quickly turned to google to see if this were normal or happened to anyone else before. God he knew he shouldn’t have googled it, the internet was basically telling him he’d already died five days ago. Beck quickly called to make a doctors appointment at his usual doctor and lucky, as he always seemed to be with his personal doctor, there was a spot free for that afternoon.   
Beck laid the phone down and wend back to look into the mirror. Surely this couldn’t be anything bad. After all they weren’t there yesterday now were day, bad things didn’t just… happen overnight? Regardless it was better if he got it checked out anyway. The boy let the water run to take a shower. Just being nice to the doctor and getting clean was the best thing to do but he couldn’t help but try and feel the bumps on his back. Cutler couldn’t know, and neither could Tron. They would stress out immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plan

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think
> 
> Tumblr: goldenskyrose


End file.
